Mizuki
by Written-Ideas
Summary: A vampire with many secrets enters the Night Class. But of course, the Idol of the class has to be against newcomers. Now when they are forced to work together, chaos in the forms of complicated emotions ensues. Aido x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review and Enjoy! I hope it is good enough.... Tell me what you think, please! I do not own Vampire Knight!!**

**Chapter 1**

A girl silently watched the scene playing in front of her. Her fists clenched together in annoyance. How dare a vampire sunk so low as to seduce girls like this? And I am about to join this school…? I caught sight of them all. One by one, I knew them. The one in which is doing a despicable act would be Aido Hanabusa. Next to him would be Kain Akatsuki. Followed easily by Toya Rima and Shiki Senri. Behind them would be ethereally beautiful Souen Ruka and the always smiling Ichijo Takuma. Lastly, the pureblood, Kuran Kaname. The girl thought to herself.

She hurried away before her presence is known. Kaname looked up at the direction the girl had been at but thought to himself that he must be hallucinating. In the late afternoon however, the Night Class was in for a special surprise. As they were gathered at the… living room, perhaps, a girl suddenly phased through from the roof and landed right in front of them. She glared at them before smiling.

" I do apologise, I am in a bit of a bad mood. Kuran Kaname-sama, it is a pleasure to have finally gets to meet you. My name is Sakamoto Mizuki. I will be joining the Night Class from now on." The young lady did a small bow. " However, it may be a pleasure to meet you, I can't say the same for the behaviour of one Aido Hanabusa." The lady looks pointedly at the blonde haired vampire. " To see such an act from a vampire. Seducing the innocent girls! How could you, Aido-san?"

With every insult she said, Hanabusa became madder at her.

" And who are you to insult me? You plain devil woman!!" Hanabusa insulted her without thinking when it is most certain and the said lady is not plain at all. Her face is heart shaped with almond eyes. Her hair a long flowing light blue colour that reaches her back. Sure she has a bit of freckles but that will be gone easily. Her stature is like any normal student. But you could see her poise, calm and graceful nature by the way she looks.

"I've already answered who I am, you stupid rapist!!"

" Mad woman!"

" Insensitive pig!"

" A stupid sexist!"

" An idiotic mad man!"

" Hah! I said mad already and you can't use it!"

" Oh yeah, well then, you're a pain in everyone's ass!!"

" It takes one to know one, mad woman!"

" You used that already, insensitive pig!" She shouted back at him as the other vampires kept looking at the argument in an amused expression.

" Aren't you supposed to be lady-like?!"

" Aren't _you_ supposed to be a gentleman?! Do you know who I am?! I can take you on any day, rapist!"

" Oh, I know who you are! You're an idiotic girl who thinks she owns the world!"

" Oh, you're gonna get it!! Beware, Aido!"

" Am I supposed to be scared?"

" You have no idea." The young lady replied with an eerie look before disappearing.

DING! DING! DING!! Round one of first day,

" SAKAMOTO!!!!!!!! WHERE IS ALL MY TREASURE?!?!?!?!?!" A certain blonde haired vampire shouted as everyone covered their ears. The person in the speech, Mizuki smiled as she read her magazine. Then suddenly an angry Aido stood in front of her. " Where are they?!"

" Where are what?" The young lady asked, innocently.

" You know what I'm talking about!" Once more, the other vampires watched them battle it out through words.

" No, I don't." She replied with a sly smile.

" Sakamoto!"

The young lady sighed. " Oh, you mean your junk in that room?"

" JUNK?!?!?!? It is not junk! It is treasure and pieces of memory!"

" Yes, junk. Kaname-sama might kill you for having junk. And… he's right behind you." As Aido looked behind to see Kaname and apologise, Mizuki ran off quickly. Aido turned behind to see the other vampires stifling their laughter as the blonde haired vampire was just tricked. If it were anime, you would probably see smoke coming out from the blonde haired vampire's ears as he stomped off in anger.

DING! DING! DING!!! Round two, here we come!

Mizuki was having a great time until she looked in the mirror after her bath. She screamed an ear splitting scream that could make anyone deaf in a blink of an eye. Two female vampires barged in from the door and their eyes widened in shock. A certain blonde vampire was laughing his head off.

" What…. Happened, Mizuki-san?" Ruka asked… looking shock. Mizuki glared at the mirror.

" Aido happened! I'll be right back!" She stalked off in just her towel wrapped around her. Every male vampire stopped to stare at her and knew something was going to happen and all of them followed. Her body may look great but her hair is now no longer blue, it is in fact her most hated colour of all time, pink. She glared and every fibre in her body released out murderous intent. " AIDO!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!?!" She screamed at him when she found the blonde haired vampire.

" I don't know what you're talking about, Sakamoto."

" The hell you don't! You're dead!!" Her eyes turned red.

" Oh, you mean your hair? What's so bad, you can just dye your hair again! Unlike you, my treasure can't be saved now!"

" No!" Then her facial expression softened and her eyes saddened that Aido looked surprised. " I can't…. it cannot be…" She bit her lip. " You don't understand. You will never understand…" She looked at him. Then she became angry again.

" Understand? What?" Aido looked concern now but refused to show it.

She glared at him…..

" You don't understand, that's why…. That's why we'll never be the same…. Nobody will understand me…. Nobody will." Her eyes watered as she glared.

" What is happening out here?" Kaname asked as everyone moved out of his own way. " Sakamoto, Aido. What is going on?"

Mizuki looked at Kaname and looked back at Aido. " You…" Her eyes still red. Without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed Aido on the lips before disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review and Enjoy! I hope it is good enough.... Tell me what you think, please! I do not own Vampire Knight!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'Why did she do that?' Was the thought flying through a certain blonde haired vampire's mind. Unbeknownst to him, another vampire was also thinking the same thing. Her eyes shimmering red every now and then. Her fists clenched together, mad.

" Why did you do that?" A voice asked. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the door. A blonde haired vampire stood there with a confused expression. " Why?"

" I… I don't know, Aido. It just… happened. I… I'm sorry."

" It was just in the spur of the moment then?" Aido said, wanting to forget about it yet…wanting to cherish the memory. The female vampire nodded. " Good, because I love your new hairstyle. It'll come off anyway, maybe your hair will fall off too."

" AIDO!!!!" The female vampire shouted. She looked him straight in the eye with anger radiating from her before she smiled at him. " Thank you. I wouldn't want anything to be different." Aido looked confuse as he felt heat rush up his face.

" Well, you better be thankful, I'm not going to be nice anymore." The female vampire laughed. " I wouldn't want it any other way. Come on! I'll show you something!" Mizuki took the blonde vampire by the hand and dragged him somewhere. She smiled at his expression. Never once did he know this place existed. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

" Yes, it is…" He said in daze. The view in front of him was one of the most beautiful sight. A lake was in the middle of the garden of roses. The trees surrounding this place. A full moon shone down brightly and fireflies flew on top of the lake. Truly, it is beautiful. Mizuki smiled before putting her hand up.

" A truce?" Aido looked at her, confuse. " At the Moon Dorm, we can kill each other with insults but here… here is the only place we can truly be ourselves… without killing each other of course."

Aido smirked. " A truce then. It would be a waste for me to pass on an opportunity like this." Then he looked down and mumbled something before leaving. Mizuki smiled contently. He said thank you. Then she frowned… There are still so many things…. that can't be changed. She touched her hair and vaguely remembers someone telling her never to cut her hair nor dye her hair because he loves it the way it is.

The next day, the other vampires were awakened by loud sounds. The loud sounds of doom as the vice president tried to control the situation.

" YOU BLOODY IDIOT!!! How dare you put itching powder in my shoes?!?!" A certain female vampire shouted.

" HOW ABOUT YOU, SEXIST PIG?!?!?! You painted my beautiful nails blue!!"

" That's better than looking like dancing the whole day!"

" My fans will think I have become gay!!"

" Well, you have, haven't you?!"

" Stupid woman!"

" Sexist pig!"

" Flat-chested devil!"

Mizuki glared at him with her eye twitching. " FLAT?!?!?!?!? Oh, you're going down!!!" She pushed the blonde haired vampire down as a certain flashback went through her mind.

Flashback,

" I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…. I mean…" A young girl muttered or stuttered as the boy blushed a deep red.

" Yeah… it's nothing at all. Let's just forget it ever happened."

" But… I can't… I know it's just the first day we met each other but we're engaged together. We should at least try. And… I think you're cool. I mean, no one ever could share my sense of humor in pranks before. A truce?" The boy smiled.

" A truce then." They shook hands and from that day on, they became best friends…

End flashback,

Mizuki stopped and got up. She looked at the blonde haired vampire with sad eyes when she noticed how close she was to kissing him again before turning and stalking off.

" Smooth move, Hanabusa." Kain said, annoyed. " When will you two stop that? It's obvious you like her." Aido looked at Kain Akatsuki in shock. " Me? Like that devil woman? You must be kidding. " Aido said before walking off.

Ichijo Takuma sighed. " They're too stubborn, aren't they?"

" No, they're not. Too is not enough to cover it." Kain said. " They're the most stubborn vampires in the world and that's stating a lot." Ichijo nodded in agreement. Ichijo had a glint in his eyes. " They just need a little push, Kain."

Plan one: Lock them in a closet together.

" Stop pushing me!!" A female vampire shouted.

" You're the one on me, idiot!" Aido shouted back at Mizuki. Mizuki glared at him before phasing out of there. Ichijo shook his.

" Plan one failed…" He looked dejected. " Time for plan two!" He said cheerfully.

Plan two: Lie and connect.

" Aido! Mizuki-san wish to speak to you!"

" And for what? She has something planned right?"

" No, she doesn't. She wants to apologise." Aido rolled his eyes in disbelief but just decided to see Mizuki. Ichijo smiled in glee.

" You wanted to see me?" Aido asked Mizuki. The latter looked confuse.

" See you? Ichijo said you wanted to see me."

" Really now? He said the same to me." They both turned their attention to the other blonde haired vampire. " You deal with him."

" No, you deal with him." They both walked off after being bored. Ichijo sighed in relief, he only had two cuts, frostbite and his hand stuck in a tree. It wasn't that bad….

" I think you should give up, Ichijo." Kain said, amused at his state. " No, I won't give up and this time, you're going to help me."

Plan three: ….. I give up…

" I don't have a good plan for plan three."

" So, give up, Ichijo. Let it be. They will know themselves."

" Perhaps. But now there isn't anything fun to do."

" Is it just me or is the vice president weird?" Mizuki asked as she walked with Aido back to the Moon Dorms. " The vice president is weird. But I think he is just bored."Aido answered.

" Yeah, he probably is. So, um, I'll see you later, I guess."

" Yeah." They both walked separate direction before pausing at the same time and going back. " We're supposed to go to the Moon Dorms?" They both walked in silence… Mizuki decided to break the silence. " I'm sorry for throwing your junk…" The boy looked shock.  
" What? You're apologising? It's a miracle! Wait a minute, it's not junk!!" Mizuki shook her head at his childishness.

" Well then, I'm sorry for putting pink dye into your hair…" She nodded. " Yeah, I forgive you for that… well, we had some fun didn't we?" Aido nodded. " I haven't met someone with good pranks since…. Never?" Mizuki looked at him. " What do you mean you never met someone with good pranks?"

" Well, I don't think I did. If I did, I would remember, right?" Mizuki shook her head. " I'm sorry for kissing you and nearly kissing you." Aido smirked. " You enjoyed that don't you? To be able to kiss the famous Aido Hanabusa that everyone is chasing after-" He got hit on the head by Mizuki who is glaring at him for all it's worth.

" Stupid conceited jerk!!" She screamed…. Kain, nearby to them, shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like ' here they go again..' before walking off.

" Crazy woman!!"

" Prideful man!"

" Devil woman!!"

" Stupid pig that thinks only of himself!!" She screamed at him before walking off, correction, before stomping off.

" Aido." A voice said, within the shadows. " I want you, Shiki and Sakamoto to get rid of a Level E." Kaname said. Aido thought of only one thing, this is going to be a long… year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review and Enjoy! I hope it is good enough.... Tell me what you think, please! I do not own Vampire Knight!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

" Now here we are, in the middle of a dull afternoon, chasing a Level E. What fun!" Mizuki said, annoyed at the situation. Then again, which vampire wouldn't be? They strolled down the lane, every sane person stopped to stare. Probably thinking, wow…. Three models visiting here…. Amazing…. But of course, said vampires were looking grumpy, bored and most of all irritated.

They continued walking into a deeper ends until they found the place. An abandoned mansion… wow, a_ perfect_ place to hide indeed. As they entered, to their surprise, they found a man crouching down. He seems to be in pain. As though… he's forcing himself not to attack people… Mizuki's eyes softened considerably, not wanting to hurt the Level E.

Aido observed her more than the Level E. For some reason, she is too much of a mystery for him to handle and yet he likes it. But there is another reason…

Flashback,

" Leave tomorrow and don't forget, I want you to be in charge of Sakamoto. Watch her every move. She is an interesting one… there is something about her. Find out about it, Aido. I'm counting on you." Kaname said with a stern expression.

" Yes, Kuran-sama." Aido said before leaving, worried.

End Flashback.

Shiki looked bored. " I'll handle it, Aido, Shiki. Don't worry." Mizuki said. Slowly approaching the supposed to be Level E. But he's not a level E yet… But why did… someone gave Kuran-sama wrong information… All three of them thought at once as realisation hit them. But who could it be….?

Now's not the time to dwell on it. Mizuki slowly approached a step at a time. When she reached, she held the vampire's shoulders. In a kind voice, she said, " Hi there, were you… were you turned into a vampire?" The vampire immediately jumped away from her. " Go away! I don't want to hurt you! No! Just kill me! Kill me please!"

Mizuki felt herself sadden considerably at this. She bit her lip. " D-do you have a family, Mr?" The vampire looked at her, his eyes slowly turning red… he seemed to be struggling. "I do… t-two children… That vampire… she bit me… and…" Mizuki looked down, struggling with something. She's hesitating.

" Mizuki! Get away!!" Aido shouted at the vampire was about to pounced on her. Mizuki stopped, frozen…. He said her first name… her heart raced so fast. Heat rushed to her face. Why? She wondered to herself. How could something as trivial as calling her first name be so… heart stopping? No, she has no time to think of this.

She went forward and held the vampire's shoulder before dropping to her knees. She leaned nearer and nearer to the vampire's shoulder and soon…. She bit it. She let it be known now… the blood red eyes of the vampire stopped…. The vampire fainted as Mizuki stopped. Now feeling woozy, she fell but was caught by Aido, who was looking questioningly at her. She gave him a look that said she will explain later.

She fainted. Aido sighed. He was worried… he never felt so… scared for someone before… How could this be? He… feel like he should know the girl but… how? With a nod from Shiki, both of them left the mansion.

Back at the Moon Dorms, another fight leak out.

" Why won't you tell me what is wrong?!?!?" Aido shouted at her. Mizuki glared back. "Because I don't have to!! I just can't tell you!! Don't you understand that?! Is your brain that puny?!" Aido glared back, the room's temperature decreasing. Everyone else stared at the both of them.

" Don't you understand?! Don't you know I am actually worried for you?!?!" Mizuki froze.

" Worried…. For me…..? Why?"

" What do you mean why?! You're a friend!"

" A friend…. Me? Are you sure about that?! When have you ever treated me like a friend?! Going behind my back?! I know Kaname asked you to watch me! Don't you try lie to me, boy!" Aido glared back, his eyes glowing red.

" Yeah, maybe you're right! Kuran-sama asked me to watch you! What were you thinking?! Sinking your teeth into a Level D vampire?!" A few gasped at this. But of course, Aido wasn't done. If it was possible, the temperature decreased even more.

" Stop it!!" Mizuki screamed back. " You have no clue do you?!"

" That's why you are supposed to explain! No wait, you can't explain can you?! Because you're no one! Your parents maybe just dumped you somewhere or did a suicide because you are really the devil in disguise!" Aido shouted at the young lady. Her eyes started watering.

" You…. you're right… they did dump me somewhere and did a suicide, Aido… and I… I hate you, Hanabusa." She said before disappearing into her room with tears flowing down her face. The mention of his first name shocked him, true but the words, I hate you, ringed in his ears even more…. He felt his heart break into two as the girl disappeared into the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review and Enjoy! I hope it is good enough.... Tell me what you think, please! I do not own Vampire Knight!!**

**A/N: PLEASE TAKE MY POLLS!!**

**I WILL BE CLOSING THE POLL BY THE END OF THE WEEK AND CHANGING IT WITH ANOTHER SOON! I WILL HAVE FIVE POLLS!!**

**First Poll: Which Style of Writing should I use for Future Stories based on my Previous Stories?**

**Second Poll: Which POV is more prefered?**

**Third Poll: Which is your favourite OC made by me?**

**Fourth Poll: Fav Story made by me?**

**Fifth Poll: Currently unknown.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

He silently knocked on the door. It's as though the knock could not be sounded even if he knocked. He couldn't hear anything now… he remembered it…

Flashback,

" Go and apologise, Hanabusa." Kain said, with a firm look. Aido looked daze. Not knowing how to react. It's been 10 minutes since her outburst and she is still missing. Aido was still registering her words. His mind seems to be on shut down mode. It's as though nothing is working… Without a word, he seemed to enter his own world with the same words ' I hate you' running through it.

In the meantime, upstairs, the young female vampire was crying… As much as she wanted to stop, she couldn't. One thought ran through her head, 'everything's not the same anymore…' She still couldn't believe the words that left her mouth. How could she say she hated him when in fact it's the opposite… but she can't take it back. No one can…

But…. This time…. This time is can't be changed. But she knew it was her fault. It's her fault for saying those words. It's her fault for hiding her secret. It's her fault for everything that happened.

Back to downstairs,

Kaname stared at the blonde haired vampire that by all means is currently sitting, oblivious to everything around him. " Aido. Go upstairs. Tell Sakamoto that Ichio is coming. Takuma's grandfather is coming." That snapped the blonde awake. He walked zombie-like to the place upstairs. The place that is named the girl's room. Well, it is mostly because Ruka, Rima and Mizuki share the same room.

End Flashback,

Now here he is, knocking the door. He opened the door and entered. The lights weren't on. A girl was on the bed, lying down and for some strange reason, a knife in her hand. Aido reacted instinctively and grabbed the knife from her, injuring himself in the process. At the smell of blood, the girl snapped out of her thoughts.

" Aido…? What are you doing here?" Her voice held no malice, only guilt and regret. Aido bit his lip. He has an issue with apologising. " I'm sorry, Aido….. I really am….. I didn't mean to…. I didn't want to hurt you…."

Aido looked confuse. " Why are you apologising? It's my fault! If I hadn't … if I hadn't…. I'm sorry…" Mizuki smiled. " You were never good with apologies…" Aido looked at her curiously. " What do you mean by that? And why are you smiling? Weren't you going to kill yourself?"

Then all emotion fled Mizuki's face. Aido stood there, shock. " He is here… Go down Aido. Ichio is here." Then Aido remembered what he was supposed to do. He ran down. If he was late, Kaname is probably going to punish him more. Downstairs, Ichijo was talking to Kaname, casually but it all stopped at his comment.

" I would very much like to taste the blood of a pureblood." Both Ruka and Aido was about to react when something stopped them. A figure appeared, walking down the stairs. Her face still tear stained. " Oh, Sakamoto Mizuki, formerly known as Fujimoto Mizuki." This caused a lot of people to widen their eyes.

Whispers could be heard. " Isn't Fujimoto one of the purebloods until they killed themselves? Suicide… that's what Sakamoto said just now… does that mean she is a… pureblood all along?" A vampire asked.

Mizuki glared at Ichio. With a swing of her hand, Ichio was stuck onto a wall. " You…" She growled out. " You sent that request to Kaname to get rid of that Level E, didn't you? You knew I was alive! You…. lying, conceiving, ignorant, self-absorbed bastard!!! How could you?! You knew all along, didn't you?! A disgrace to the purebloods!"

" Yes, well. You're more than a disgrace, Mizuki-chan." He chuckled. " After all, your beauty and talents like a… goddess. You can truly make anyone breathless but of course, you're a disgrace, a vampire with the ability to make vampires into humans." This cause another whispering session." Mizuki moved so fast, right in front of the man who thinks he owns the world.

" How dare you..!?" Ichio only smiled. " How I would love to taste your blood first…. And to think your parents would give such a beauty to the stupid Aido family….! To marry her off to Aido Hanabusa!" Aido looked shock at this revelation. " But of course, when they thought you were dead, they erased their son's and the Souen and Kain family's children as well."

Mizuki lessened her grip at his sentence. She glanced behind to look at Aido. He looked shock beyond belief. Memories started flooding him. She was about to kill Ichio when Kaname stopped her. " He's not worth it, Mizuki." She looked at him… then let go of Ichio. The man smiled. " But I would like to know, how did you survive for so long?"

Mizuki turned to look at him, but this time with calm and collected expression. "Unlike you, I don't need power. All I need is determination. Now go away Ichio. You're not wanted here!" She fled upstairs, wanting to calm herself down as everyone stared at her. Aido, with conflicting emotions, glared at the one man who started it, Ichio, before leaving to talk to Mizuki.

" Everyone leave. There is nothing to see here. Ichijo, take him to the door." Kaname then turned to leave, obviously thinking about the incidents that occurred. Everyone left. Upstairs, Aido and Mizuki sat, facing each other but neither speaking. With their feelings in turmoil and the sudden realisation… it made them both insecure at the moment.

" I'm sorry." Mizuki started. " Maybe if I had told you the truth earlier… you would have…" Aido sighed. " Again with the sorry. It's my fault… Mizuki-chan. I'll have to get used to that, you did throw my _junk_ out." Mizuki smiled at his attempt on a joke. " So, are we still… engaged?" Mizuki asked, turning serious.

Aido looked thoughtful. " I guess so. Well, we did like each other and… I still like you, so we could try?" Mizuki smiled. " Then, let's try." Aido then remembered something. " I remember why you were mad at me for turning your hair blue. I asked you not to when I was younger…. I'm sorry."

" Well, let's call it even. So, that means we're… dating, right? Would you like it to be hidden? I mean, the Day Class girls will be really upset…" Obviously she wants it to be out in the open. Aido knew that but… all his fans… or perhaps this would make them work harder… Hmm, he could change this to his benefit. " I wouldn't want to keep it hidden. Oh wait!"

Mizuki looked confuse at him. " Oh wait, what?" She questioned. " You… were jealous!! That day, the first day, you saw how they reacted. When I paid attention to them, you were jealous! That was why you acted like a crazy banshee after that!" Mizuki's eyes started twitching. " Oh really…?" She said, her hands up in the air, about to whack him.

Aido shut his eyes, waiting for the impact but instead, a pair of lips met his.

The next day,

This is the first time Mizuki will be out in the open. She has not stepped out of the Moon Dorms as in facing the rabid fans like the other Night Class does. She held Aido's hand. The latter was stifling his laughter at his girlfriend/ fiancé. But he remembered her panic when her dye to change back her hair to blue was missing. Thankfully, they found it before she turned everyone into humans.

The gates opened and you could hear the screams of every girl for _Idol-senpai_. But that stopped when the couple walked out with their hands entwined together. Everyone stared at them, shock. Even Zero and Yuuki were shocked. Mizuki decided to push it a bit for fun. She did a small bow and smiled. " Hello, my name is Fujimoto Mizuki and I am Aido's fiancé. It's a pleasure meeting his friends." She said, even faking a sweet yet mature type of voice.

Aido tried his best not to laugh at the other girls' expression. Yes, this is going to be an interesting year, at least.

A month has passed since then. Aido noticed. He noticed the change in Kuran Kaname but didn't say a word. Now, he is linking arms with Fujimoto Mizuki at a ball that his parents thrown. Of course, they are in for a big surprise.

" Oh, who is this, Hanabusa?" His father asked him. Aido smiled.

" Father, this is Fujimoto Mizuki." Immediately, everything stopped moving. Music stopped playing and everyone stared. " Fujimoto Mizuki-chan?! You're still alive?!" His father exclaimed, always the exaggerating one.

People started bombarding them with questions. One by one started to ask her how she is doing and congratulating her. However everything stopped once more when two people walked in. One of them is Ichio, the other is Kuran Rido. With a smile on his face, he looked at the stunned crowd.

" Let the party really begin!" He shouted with a dark gleam.

And everyone panicked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Review and Enjoy! I hope it is good enough.... Tell me what you think, please! I do not own Vampire Knight!!**

**A/N: PLEASE TAKE MY POLLS!!**

**I WILL BE CLOSING THE POLL BY THE END OF THE WEEK AND CHANGING IT WITH ANOTHER SOON! I WILL HAVE FIVE POLLS!!**

**First Poll: Which Style of Writing should I use for Future Stories based on my Previous Stories?**

**Second Poll: Which POV is more prefered?**

**Third Poll: Which is your favourite OC made by me?**

**Fourth Poll: Fav Story made by me?**

**Fifth Poll: Currently unknown.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Do you know what it's like to place a sharp object at the back of a chicken coop with plenty of chickens around with the doors lock? Well, I'll tell you through reverse psychology( It's not, by the way!) Imagine that, you know how chickens are scared? Well, they'll be trying to run and will be pecking the doors like crazy. Ok, exchange the pecking the doors like crazy to pulling the doors like crazy.

" Stop running!! Stop it!! We have to work together to stop him!!!" Mizuki shouted, her shout falling onto deaf ears. Strangely enough, Yuuki was there. And so was Zero, the other prefect that I don't know about. Mizuki thought. She bit her lip.

" Kaname, what should we do? Should we… run and panic like maniacs?" Mizuki said, while pointing at the other vampires panicking. Shiki looked at them intently. " I wouldn't mind the panic part, just no running like crazy." He said with a bored look on his face.

" I second that." Rima said. " But it can't be helped, Shiki. We have to stop them."

" All of you take care of Rido-sama. I'll take care of my grandfather." Ichijo said, with a determined look on his face.

" Good luck, Ichijo." Kaname said. " Ok, Aido, turn this place subzero degrees. We need to stop this frenzy and get them thinking. Ruka, Rima and Seiren, help Aido. Mizuki, Shiki and… Zero, come with me, we'll deal with that guy." Everyone was about to leave.

" No." Everyone turned to face Zero. " I will not help you, Kuran. Not now, not ever." Mizuki appeared infront of him and stopped Ruka's as well as Aido's advance to attack Zero.

" Look, boy, you want to be human again… wait a minute! I got an idea. You have to get me close enough to bite him. I can turn him into human again." Everyone's eyes widened in realisation. " Boy, help us and I'll turn you back into a human." Zero groaned. He nodded his head, agreeing to the circumstances.

Mizuki looked at Kaname for instructions. The latter nodded his head. She whispered good luck and pecked Aido on the cheeks before charging at Rido who smiled in glee at the vampire panic frenzy. " It's good to be back. Now, where is Juuri? Where is she?!" His eyes fall onto Yuuki.

Immediately, with Rido being distracted, Mizuki, Shiki, Zero and Kaname charged, all at once. Mizuki tried her best, throwing chairs and tables at the crazed vampire. Kaname, preferably want to turn his uncle into dust. Zero, of course, used his Bloody Rose. With no warning, Shiki immediately slashed his father. But of course, he mumbled something about it being troublesome.

With a swing of his hands, most of the vampires were under the command of Rido. All of them tried to fight back but to no avail. With a slight glance to the back, Mizuki realised that Ichijo isn't doing so well. She quickly stared at Rima. Rima nodded, understanding her silent message to help Ichijo.

However, her glance at Ichijo was enough to leave her open to attacks because she was soon thrown back. Someone caught her before she collided into god knows what, she turned behind to see Aido with a smirk. " You owe me for that." She smiled back. " Later, Hanabusa. We've got work to do." Getting up, both of them quickly evaded the next of attacks.

" Hey! Vampire girl! No love talks now! We got a fight!" The strange coloured hair prefect shouted, annoyed. Mizuki stuck her tongue out at him before charging at Rido. Objects such as forks and spoons started to fly up. With a swing of her hand, it flew straight at Rido, who easily evaded it. However, that was just a distraction.

Behind him, with his back wide open for attacks, Shiki slashed at him. Rido fell to his knees but still, he smiled. He got up, slowly. Kaname quickly threw a sword at him. Rido easily evaded the object.

The crazed vampire started laughing. " This is… pitiful! And I thought you would be fun to play with-" He was cut off by the sound of a bullet being released. Everyone turned, to see Zero with Bloody Rose fired at Rido. The crazed vampire's eyes widened in shock before blood spluttered out and he fell to his knees. Then he lay down, dead.

It stopped everyone's movements. It took a few seconds but everyone started cheering. Ichio immediately tried to escape, leaving his back open, it took only one hit from Ichijo to finish him. That's when they heard it… Laughter…

A horrible, sadistic laugh that can never be imitated by anyone, sounded throughout the room. Everyone turned to look at the person… And to their surprise, standing there, with a sadistic smile is Kuran Rido. He looked as though nothing had been shot into him. Zero cursed under his breath, just as many other vampires.

With a slight glare, Mizuki stared at Aido and mouthed the words I love you before charging straight at Rido. Rido looked at her, amused. Things started being thrown at her. She evaded them and if she couldn't, someone else would help her out. Giving a way to her target, she smirked.

She appeared before him and without hesitation, she sank her fangs into the exposed neck of Kuran Rido. He fainted soon. Everyone stared at him, making sure he won't wake up but to their shock, a sword was stuck into him.

Everyone looked behind him. The person that killed was none other than the famous Kiryuu Ichiru. Mizuki started laughing at this irony. She linked her arms with her future husband and started walking away with the rest of their 'family' the Night Class.

Zero stared in shock before realising something important. " Hey! Vampire girl! You're supposed to turn me back into a human!!" he shouted at Mizuki. Mizuki laughed, ignoring the person ( Zero) following them and shouting at them.

Yes, this is the life…. Maybe, humans and vampires can really live together.

* * *

**I like to thank everyone who has reviewed:**

**Princesa de la Luna (I'm sorry for not being able to draw Mizuki!!)**

**xxdarkvampireangelxx**

**Everyone who has favourited this story:**

**AnimeFlowerGirl**

**xJaysongx**

**Everyone who has alerted this story:**

**Hallows07**

**Vanillatte**

**xxdarkvampireangelxx**

**Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed the story as well as the ending. **


End file.
